Throne of Romantica
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: I do not own the plot or the characters. This is the "Throne of Glass" series by SARAH. J. MAAS with Junjou Romantica Characters. partners will appear VERY late in the story. Misaki is pulled out of the salt mines of a slave camp in order to serve the crown prince of the very kingdom that put her there but temped by his offer she ends up his champion only to find trouble
1. Chapter 1

This situation wasn't exactly new to Misaki as she was guided at sword point toward through the various hallways. Every slave here in Endovier was, however, Misaki tended to have a few extra escorting her everywhere she went. But what wasn't new was the hooded figure beside her dragged her through the grid of various hallways as they made loose her way.

Well, that was the intention, Misaki hadn't failed to notice they had gone over the same staircase three times now. _How stupid do you think I am?_ Misaki grinned to herself. Misaki tried to have a look at the man who was guiding her but she couldn't see much under the hood meant to intimidate her. He turned his head in her direction and Misaki flashed a brilliant smile. The man just looked away tightening his iron grip on her arm.

Misaki would have been flattered even though she had no clue as to why he had been waiting for her after a day in the mines, cleaving out the innards of the mountain. It really hadn't improved her mood. As they walked Misaki had Listened as the man introduced himself to the guards standing waiting as Ijunn Kyo, Captain of the royal guard.

Misaki inspected the leather clad hand that gripped her as he continued to lead her through the halls, I was almost the same colour as the dirt that layered her skin. She adjusted her torn shirt and resisted a sigh, she had been beautiful once, but she didn't think that mattered now that she was now just a slave in one of the two major slave camps in Erilea.

They turned down another hallway and Misaki decided to study the stranger's sword, the pummel was finely crafted and Misaki didn't doubt the sword was often cleaned and well taken care of. Noticing her stare another of his gloved hands moved to cover the pummel and a smile tugged at her lips.

"You're a long way from Rifthold, Captain" Misaki purred "Are you with that army that I heard thumping about earlier?" she asked sweetly. Misaki attempted to see under the hood but saw nothing, however she knew his eyes were on her

"What do you care of the armies of Adarlan?" the captain growled and Misaki couldn't help the grin that slid onto her face

"Nothing" She shrugged. Kyo just grunted and continued forward. Misaki couldn't help the itch in her fingers, oh how great it would be to see his blood spill across these walls. Misaki had lost her temper before. Her first overseer had copped it the day he pushed her too hard. She smiled as she remembered the stickiness of his blood and the sound of the pickaxe imbedding itself in his flesh. Would the captain be better than the overseer? Thinking of every outcome possible she grinned at Kyo

"Don't you look at me like that" Kyo grunted and Misaki pouted. They passed a set of wooden doors that she had seen not too long ago and attempted to stifle her laugh. All she had to do to escape was turn left at the next hallway and go down three flights of stairs. Misaki shook her head

"Where are we going again?" Misaki asked but was completely ignored. Misaki pouted like a child despite the annoyance within her. Misaki thought of attacking the man and killing the rest of her guards but the walls echoed too loudly and she would alert the building, not to mention she was chained.

As they entered the courtyard Misaki could hear the dreary work songs of the slaves that they sung as the work with a loud crash of the whip ringing everyone and a while. Rebels from Eyllwe were the most common here in Endovier.

But she had other things to think about. Was she finally getting hanged? She was dangerous enough to warrant an execution from the Captain of the Guard himself, but then why was he taking her inside the building?

Finally they came to a stop in front of a set of red and gold glass doors. The soldiers at the door stomped in greeting at the captain as he moved to drag her forward but her feet didn't move. "Would you rather stay I the mines?" Kyo hissed.

"Perhaps if I was told what this was all about I wouldn't feel so inclined to resist" Misaki snarked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Kyo hissed in displeasure. She was totally going to die. The doors open to reveal the insides of the room "In here" Kyo growled. Misaki was then forcefully dragged inside. She was shoved into the rather glamourous room, guards lined the walls waiting for her to make the slightest aggressive movement. Looking around the beautiful room she had spotted a large golden throne in the red glass room and Misaki's eyes widened at the sight of the man a top it.

The Crown Prince of Adarlan


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirinai Atsune: No quite, Akihiko will be in this story yes, but its going to be**

 **Misaki Sakurai (Takahashi) = Celaena Sardothien (Aelin)**

 **Ijunn Kyo = Choal Westfall**

 **Kusama Nowaki = Dorain Havillard**

 **Hiroki Kamijou = Manon Blackbeak**

 **Akihiko = Rowan Whitethorn**

 **Isaka= Phillipa**

 **Asahina = Brullo**

 **If that makes sense. I don't know if you have read the whole series. I've read till 'Empire of Storms'**

 **I should also mention that there will be skipping 'Crown of Midnight' and going straight to 'Heir of Fire' Because I want Akihiko to come in as soon as possible.**

"Your highness" Kyo greeted respectfully. Coming out of his low bow he removed his hood revealing his scruffy brown hair. Misaki blinked over at the Captain of the guard, he was so young Misaki couldn't believe it. Kyo turned his brown eyed gaze to Misaki feeling her eyes on him and glared at her. Misaki didn't particularly care

"Is this she?" the man on the throne asked. Kyo nodded as Misaki returned her attention the prince. Both seemed like they were expecting her to bow, there was no way she would bow to the son of a tyrant but when she remained upright she felt herself shoved to her knees and face shoved into the ground. Misaki hissed as her cheek met the cold marble floor. _I will never bow to a prick like him! I will enjoy every drop of your blood hitting the floor._ Misaki hissed to herself.

" _that_ is the proper way to greet your future king" The man hissed at her. Misaki Hissed back at him almost gnashing her teeth at him as she glared at the sandy haired moustached man only for his grip on her neck to tighten and obsidian eyes glared back.

"I don't quite comprehend why you'd force someone to bow when the purpose of the gesture is to display allegiance and respect" the crown prince finally voiced out. Misaki's eyes flicked to the prince's glacier blue ones, well they attempted to but all she could see was his black boots on the white floor. "It's clear you respect me, Duke Perrington, but it is unnecessary to put effort into forcing _Misaki Sakurai_ to have the same opinion. You and I know very well she has no love for my family. So perhaps you intend to humiliate her" the price continued

Misaki remained deadly still as she waited for the next words to spill out of the prince's mouth "But I think she's had enough of that" was all he said before he paused once more "Don't you have a meeting with the Endovier treasurer? I wouldn't want you to be late, especially when you came all this way to meet with him" The prince smiled sweetly.

Realising he had been dismissed the duke bowed and left in a huff meanwhile Misaki peeled herself off the floor and grimaced at the dirt stain she had left on the floor no realising she had been _that_ dirty. But she had been trained to be an assassin from the age of out, ever since she had been found by the King of Assassins found her half frozen in a river. She wouldn't be humiliated because she was dirty. Squaring her shoulders she met the gaze of the prince tossing her chocolate hair over her shoulder.

The prince smiled warmly at her ash she studied him, he was rather tall and had scruffy black hair, his glacier blue eyes seemed to watch her in amusement. Bastard. "I thought I asked you to clean her?" The man asked. Misaki frowned at him.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting" Kyo answered. Misaki forgot he was in the room. Kyo reached for her only to be stopped

"Don't bother to bath her just yet I see her potential" The prince ordered. "I do believe we have never had the pleasure of an introduction. "But as you know, I am Nowaki Kusama Crown Prince of Adarlan, perhaps now Crown Prince of most of Erilea" Nowaki introduced himself.

Misaki just glared at him.

"And you're Misaki Sakurai Adarlan's greatest assassin perhaps the greatest assassin in all of Erilea" He continued. He studied Misaki with interest as she tensed. "You seem a little young" Nowaki leaned forward in his throne. Misaki remained silent. "I've heard a lot of fascinating stories about you. How do you find Endovier after living in such excess in Rifthold?"

 _Fucking ass_

"Couldn't be happier" Misaki drawled sarcastically.

"After a year you seem to be more or less alive. I wonder how that's possible when the average life expectancy in these mines is a month" Nowaki pondered. As he rose from the throne.

"Quite a mystery, I'm sure" Misaki drawled rolling her eyes. It's not like they really cared.

"She has somewhat of a tongue doesn't she? And she doesn't sound like a member of the rabble" Nowaki noted

"I should hope not!" Misaki interjected, seemingly offended

"Your Highness" Kyo growled back at her.

"What?" Misaki asked blankly

"You'll address him as 'Your Highness'" Kyo hissed again glaring at the assassin. Misaki had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue. "You do know you're a slave, don't you? Has your sentence taught you nothing?"

"I don't see how working in a mine can teach you anything other than how to use a pickaxe" Misaki smirked back at the guard.

"And you never tried to escape?" Nowaki asked in interest.

"Once"

Nowaki's eyebrow rose "I was never told that" Nowaki stated looking at Kyo.

"The chief overseer informed me this afternoon that there was _one_ incident. Three months-"

"Four months" Misaki snapped.

"Four mouths" Kyo conceded "After Sakurai arrived, she attempted to flee"

"That's not even the best part!" Misaki cried out happily

"There's a 'best part'?" Nowaki asked in disbelief and also slight amusement

"There is no hope of escaping from Endovier. Your father made sure that each of Endovier's sentries could shoot a squirrel from two hundred paces away. To attempt is suicide" Kyo explained to the Prince

"But you're alive" Nowaki stated rather than asked.

"Yes" Misaki stated

"What happened?" Nowaki asked.

"I snapped" Misaki shrugged

"That's all you have to offer as an explanation for what you did?" Kyo growled at Misaki. Kyo let out a sigh then turned back to Nowaki "She killed her overseer and twenty-three sentries before they caught her. She was a finger's tip from the wall before the guards knocked her unconscious"

"So?" Nowaki asked, not really understanding why that was a big deal, he had killed before after all

"So? Do you know how far the wall is from the mines?" Misaki cried out as if offended. "From my shaft, it was three hundred and sixty-three feet. I had someone measure" Misaki stated proudly

"So?" Nowaki asked again not realising how much of a feat that was.

"Captain Ijunn, how far do slaves make it from the mines when they try to escape?" Misaki asked sweetly

"Three feet" Kyo muttered "Endovier sentries usually shoot a man down before he's moved three feet" Nowaki was quiet and it wasn't the desired affect she wanted but she would take it

"You knew it was suicide" Nowaki once again stated rather than asked all amusement gone.

Misaki looked at him closely. Perhaps bringing that up wasn't the best idea "Yes"

"But you're alive" Nowaki pointed out gravely

"Your father ordered that I be kept alive as long as possible – to endure the misery that Endovier give in abundance" Misaki drawled. "I never intended to escape"

"Do you bear many scars?" Nowaki asked and Misaki nodded. Nowaki made a motion to turn around "Turn around and let me view your back" he commanded and Misaki did so, her chains clanking as she did. "I can't make them out clearly through all this dirt" Nowaki stated after having wondered over to her "and what a terrible stench" he added.

"when one doesn't have access to a bath and perfume one cannot smell as finely as you, your highness" Misaki hissed as she turned back around

"From what I can see" Nowaki started ignoring her comment "there are three large scars – perhaps some smaller ones. Not as awful as I expected but… well the dresses can cover it I suppose" Nowaki stated

"Dresses?" Misaki asked more than a little interested now. Misaki's temper rose suddenly at not knowing what was going on until it clicked

"What remarkable eyes you have! And how angry you are!" Misaki's vibrant green and gold eyes glared daringly at the young prince.

"I demand to know" Misaki growled as she strepped forward withing killing distance to the prince only to be sharply jerked back "I wasn't going to kill him you buffoon" Misaki barked in anger.

"watch your mouth before I throw you back in the mines" Kyo snarled at the woman.

"Oh, I don't think you'd do that" Misaki purred to the Captain who stiffened slightly.

"And why is that?"

"Because there is something you want from me, something you want badly enough you came here yourselves. I'm not an idiot, though I as foolish enough to get captured and I can see this is some sort of secret business. Why else would you leave the capital and venture out this far? You've been testing me all this time to see if I am physically and mentally sound. Well I know I'm still sane, despite what the incident at the wall might suggest. So I demand to be told why you're here, and what services you wish of me if I am not destined for the gallows" Misaki snapped out as she jerked away from Kyo.

"I have a proposition for you" Nowaki smiled deciding not to try and go around it and anger the that might inflict.

Misaki watched the Prince's any move as she weighed her options. He was so close she could kill him so easily. She could destroy the man that had destroyed her before they finally executed her. But the thought of getting out beyond the wall had her heart racing. She could escape, hide in the dark forests and live in hiding amongst the trees under the night sky. She would be free for the first time in her life. She just had to clear the wall like she had almost done before…

"I'm listening"


End file.
